Slania Domitius
Appearance Yes, I have very red hair. Aren't you observant. And no, the ears aren't pointy. That's just what happens; the humans always win out, even in mating. I'm pale now because, y'know, I don't get out much, but I'm at least more muscular than these little waifs around here. Seriously, I'm pretty sure I could put the First Enchanter into a headlock if he wasn't so good at that "controlling my magic" thing. Tight-assed, no-fun elvhen jackass. At least they let me keep the necklace. No, it's not from the Black Chantry, and no, I'm not telling you where it's from. Piss off. Personality I'm a sodding ray of sunshine, obviously. And if I hadn't stopped to help that stupid kid, I'd be out IN the sunshine. Figures. Biography The Tevinter Imperium is known for many things, and infamous for more. Slania came from a mix of what many in Thedas would call the most vile: forbidden magics and slavery. Her mother was an elvhen slave woman in the service of the magister Sempronius, a man known himself throughout the city of Perivantium for his own rather infamous enterprise: a gladiatorial fighting ring, where a motley mix of slaves, mercenaries, and professional fighters alike fought for the amusement and coin purses of other powerful magisters and visiting nobility. When Sempronius noticed Slania's aptitude for magic at around the age of five, however, he devised a plan to make his own coin purse a bit heavier. You see, even in the Imperium, the ancient ways of using magic to fight as a warrior was known only to a few- Sempronius being one such magister who had an inkling of the lost art. Slania's magic was powerful, but that power was tempered with a lack of control- the girl was hot tempered and mouthy even at her young age, and chose more often to hit an offending playmate with her fists than a fireball. She would make a terrible servant, true. But a fighter... a fighter that no common mercenary would expect to know the arcane arts... Sempronius decided to take the child as his student. Her mother, knowing of the magister's plans for her daughter, protested, and was killed at Sempronius' order... but not by his hand. He instead had the guard killed, telling the child her mother had lost her life defending his from a mutinous guard. In return for her mother's "service", he told Slania that he would take her as his own, and teach her to fight like no woman or Tevinter had ever seen. He would be her patron in the fights, and it was she who would have the honor of representing the house of Domitius in the arena. With this in mind, Sempronius taught the girl what he knew of the arcane warrior, focusing on that alone. Her other magical powers, if controlled or trained, would only be a liability to his health- for what magister wanted a slave stronger than him? Slania took well to the art of fighting, using the natural dexterity of her elvhen heritage to augment her arcane powers. She never took well to the art of "taking orders and giving respect", however, and her relationship with Sempronius was never anything that resembled that of a father and daughter. She felt a debt to him for taking him in after her mother's death, and he felt that her victories over unsuspecting opponents paid that debt in coin quite well. It was a cold business arrangement that worked for quite a number of years, until the day a rival magister from the neighboring town of Solus came with his own group of fighters. Sempronius was intent on winning the fight- not only for coin, but for his own pride. The problem came when Slania entered the ring, and discovered her opponent to be no more than a young boy- fourteen or fifteen at most, she wagered, and with none of her arcane prowess. Knowing what the fight meant to her master, she engaged the boy, but stopped when she realized her skills far surpassed his. This was no battle. This was a murder, and she was no one's hit man. Especially for a child. However, the boy, believing her surrender to be a ruse, still attacked her, driving his sword into her left shoulder blade with all his might. Surprised, in pain, and lacking the capability to control her magic, Slania sent an arc of lightning into the boy, killing him. Sempronius had won. The magister had seen Slania's true intent, however, and despite her win now knew that she could, and would, defy his orders. Enraged, he threw the still-bleeding girl into a prison cell, intending to execute her in public at the end of the fete celebrating his victory- and at the same time, revealing to her the truth about her mother's death out of spite. Alas, the rival magister had a secret of his own: the boy had been his son, and though not blessed in the ways of the arcane, he was still dear enough to his father to warrant a massacre of Sempronius' estate. In the confusion of the battle, Slania was able to escape, heading south down the Imperial Highway to somewhere- anywhere- that wasn't Tevinter. Of course, she did stop to see the strange men in plate attacking that lone mage, didn't she? And she DID try to stop them, but, well... being the slave of a magister had more minuses than pluses, of course. But she'd never been SMITED before. That hurt. It really, REALLY hurt. And of course they were from Kirkwall. Of sodding course. Now, she spends her days in the Kirkwall Circle- half a new apprentice, but half a conversation piece. After all, arcane warriors aren't found every day. And there are pluses here too, not that she'd ever admit it. After all, they want to teach her to control her gift, and improve her skill. Not a bad offer. ...as soon as she figures that out, though, she is sodding OUT OF HERE. Just wait. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Circle Mages Category:Tevinters